


Смотрины

by ForeverNemi



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис приводит Роберта на смотрины к своей бабуле, и Роберт переживает не самые приятные несколько часов в своей жизни</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смотрины

\- Поздоровайся! - прошипел на ухо Крис, уже отлобызавший свою бабулю и уступивший эту несомненную честь Роберту.  
\- Очень приятно! - оскалился Дауни, и так чувствовавший себя не в своей тарелке от всех этих смотрин, а под цепким изучающим взглядом бабули растерявшийся окончательно. - Роберт.  
\- Миссис Эванс, - представилась та, протянула ему тощенькую ручку с сухой кожей, покрытой коричневыми пятнышками. Бабуле, которая, по признанию Криса, была его пра-пра-бабкой и главой всей бесчисленной эвансовской родни, стукнуло лет сто, никак не меньше. И именно этот матриарх всея Эвансов должен был одобрить выбор любимого внука. Выбор в лице Роберта Дауни-младшего отпинывался от этой чести до последнего, но уступил после коварного обещания "и языком прямо туда". - Но вы можете звать меня просто "Ба".  
\- Окей, ба, он понял! - засиял Крис, толкнул Роберта локтем в бок и подмигнул. - Тебя одобрили!  
Роберт несмело улыбнулся. Он-то не был так в этом уверен.  
\- Чаю? Или рюмочку нашей фирменной? - коварно улыбнулась бабуля. Роберту на мгновение показалось, что она превратилась в злую ведьму Запада, но наваждение быстро прошло.  
\- Да, было бы замечательно, - согласился он, еще не подозревая подвоха.  
\- И часто вы пьете? - строго спросила бабушка. Дауни понял, что попался. Растянув губы в улыбку, он посмотрел на Криса, подавая глазами сигналы СОС. Но зловредный Эванс откинулся на стуле, сложил руки на груди и с любопытством смотрел на Роберта, явно выражая своим видом вопрос "Ну, и что дальше будешь делать?"  
\- Ну что вы, - покаянно вздохнул Роберт. - Почти совсем не пью...  
Кхеканье Криса наждаком прошлось по нервам.  
\- Только на День Благодарения и Новый Год, - соврал Роберт, решивший не озвучивать вслух свой алкогольный календарь, в который входили и День матери, и День труда, и даже День Колумба. - Но знакомство с вами такая честь, что грех не выпить.  
"Литра три", продолжил он про себя, но бабушка заулыбалась и даже стала, казалось, добрее к Роберту.  
\- Я сама гоню эту настойку, - словно по секрету призналась она. - Ее рецепт знают только два человека: я и Крис. У него тоже замечательно получается, когда-нибудь он сможет превзойти и меня.  
Крис смущенно улыбнулся, поджал губки, принимая похвалу от бабули. А вот до Дауни неожиданно кое-что дошло.  
\- А кем вы работаете? - ворвалась в его мысли бабуля. Роберт вздрогнул.  
\- Я актер, - произнес он так, словно признавался, что на досуге предпочитает отлавливать по студгородкам юных дев и завтракать их мозгами. По выражению бабулиного лица стало ясно, что будь Дауни действительно маньяком, он понравился бы ей больше.  
\- А нормальной профессии у вас нет? Ох, ну ничего. У моего двоюродного племянника есть свой магазин и заправка. Думаю, он сможет вам помочь в работе.  
Внутри Роберта поднялась огромная закипающая волна ненависти. И выплеснуться она грозила даже не на бабушку Эванс, а на самого Криса, всю последнюю минуту не выдыхавшего воздух, боясь разразиться оглушительным смехом.  
\- А теперь чаю, - невозмутимо продолжила бабушка и придвинула Роберту чашку и вазочку с прозрачно-золотым вареньем. - Попробуйте, я сама варила.  
Дауни вежливо попробовал немного варенья, которое оказалось, наверное, самым вкусным из всего, что он когда-нибудь ел. Запив сладость терпким крепким чаем из чашки настолько тонкого фарфора, что сквозь него едва не просвечивала жидкость, Роберт поинтересовался:  
\- А такое варенье Крис варить умеет?  
\- Ох, - расплылась в улыбке бабуля. - Конечно! Он у меня такой хозяйственный мальчик.  
В ее взгляде было столько любви к внуку, что это цунами грозило поглотить собой волну гнева, зарождавшуюся в самом Роберте.  
\- Вы пейте, пейте, - даже не предложила, а потребовала она, и тут же сама себя перебила. - А родители у вас кто?  
Роберт, потупившись, признался, что его отец - режиссер, а мама тоже актриса.  
\- О, так вы из неблагополучной семьи, - снова скривилась бабуля. - Мы такие мезальянсы, конечно, не приветствуем, но... Но раз вы так нравитесь Крису, то мы, конечно же, вас примем. Перевоспитать мы всегда сумеем. Любого.  
В голове Роберта неожиданно зародилась мысль, не работала ли бабуля Криса на режим Муссолини, но он озвучивать догадку не стал, и заел ее для верности новой порцией божественного варенья. И, о счастье, это снова расположило к нему пожилую даму.  
\- Вы ешьте, ешьте, - приговаривала она. - У вас такой нездоровый вид, а мое варенье лечит лучше любых лекарств!  
Роберту хотелось выть. Этот проклятый день, казалось, никогда не закончится, мучения Дауни вышли уже на девятый круг Дантова ада, а тот, кого судьба послала ему в пару, притворялся ангелочком, наблюдал за Робертовыми мучениями и сладко улыбался. Его бабуля – настоящее исчадие ада – продолжала издеваться над Робертом. Но кара небесная настигла и Эванса, потому что на вопрос бабушки: «Вы уже думали о детях?», Роберт предложил ответить ему.  
Наслаждение от смущенного и понурого вида Криса было в чем-то даже лучше, чем оргазмы. По крайне мере, в сознании Роберта они находились по сладости где-то на одном уровне.  
\- Еще варенья? – шепотом предложил Крис.  
\- Конечно! – злорадно сказал Роберт, зачерпнул полную ложку и с удовольствием посмаковал, пока его возлюбленный сбивчиво объяснял бабушке, что они сначала хотят пожить для себя, а потом, ну, может быть, позже…  
\- Все ясно, Кристофер Роберт! – отчеканила бабуля, а Дауни удивился такому совпадению – Крис раньше ничего не рассказывал. – Роберт, не хотите ли посмотреть фотографии?  
Видно, бабушка осерчала на внука, раз придумала для него такое наказание.  
\- Конечно! – с энтузиазмом поддержал ее Дауни, предвкушая удовольствие посильней, чем от варенья.  
\- Кристофер, принеси нам альбом, - приказала бабуля, Крис скорчил жалостливую мордаху, но ни Роберт, ни бабушка снисходительности не проявили.  
\- А вот тут нашему Крису полгодика. Смотрите, какой пухленький - здоровый очень был мальчик. Какая попка круглая, видите?  
Роберт покраснел волной от ушей до пят и прокряхтел неразборчиво, видно, совсем забылся:  
\- Да у него и сейчас огого, - но осекся, когда Крис пнул его под столом в коленку.  
Бабушка, к счастью, этого не увидела и продолжила.  
\- А вот он у нас на деревянной лошадке катается. С детства, знаете ли, любил кататься на чем-нибудь таком... Покрепче...  
Теперь Роберт побледнел обратной волной - от пяток до ушей, а Криса зарделся маковым цветом.  
\- А вот они с родителями в отпуске в Малибу, ух, он тут голенький бегает.  
Роберт зажал ладонью рот, чтоб не огорошить бабулю известием, что внучок и сейчас не дурак погонять голышом по пляжу, пугая чаек криками и выдающимся достоинством, но второй точный удар по колену заставил Дауни проглотить признание и попросить еще этого чудесного варенья и его рецептик.  
Расчувствовавшаяся бабушка, почуяв в Роберте родственную душу, склонную к созиданию в виде варки варенья и плетения макраме, предложила "Еще по пятьдесят, за мастерство". Роберт испуганно отпрянул. Он некстати вспомнил, как после первого приема фирменной эвансовской настоечки проснулся в номере отеля безнадежно голым, с пересохшим ртом и чесавшимся от присохшей спермы животом. Но особенно его напугал полный любви и обожания взгляд из-под длинных, кокетливо прикрытых ресниц лежащего рядом Криса.  
\- Доброе утро, любимый, - поприветствовал тогда Эванс. - Вчера ты был хорош.  
\- Нда-а-а? - даже головная боль не смогла убить довольных ноток в голосе Дауни. Кто бы сомневался.  
\- Помнишь, что вчера было? - со смущением во взоре спросил Крис.  
Роберт осторожно заглянул под одеяло. Трусов не было, ну, это понятно - в трусах же хорош не станешь. Но все остальное ускользало от упоенно зевавшей логики.  
\- М-м-м... нет. А что?  
Крис с ласковой улыбкой продемонстрировал ему руку, где на безымянном пальце блестело кольцо.  
\- Ты предложил мне выйти за тебя замуж.  
\- Ох, черт...  
Все это экспрессом пронеслось в голове Роберта, поэтому он отодвинул от себя рюмку трясущейся рукой и повторил:  
\- Спасибо, я откажусь.  
Предатель Крис тихо хмыкнул в кулак. Бабушка же одобрительно кивнула.  
\- А сколько гостей будет с вашей стороны?  
В ней точно не пропал мастер интриг, настолько ловко она переводила свой карающий меч от головы одного на голову другого.  
\- Ну, я еще об этом не думал, но, наверное, совсем немного – только родные и самые близкие друзья.  
\- Хм, - недовольно поджала губы бабушка. – Это не очень хорошо. С нашей стороны будут все!  
По ее тону стало ясно, что «Все!» - это, минимум, половина Массачусетса плюс четверть Кентукки и Огайо, или других штатов, куда унесло блудливых Эвансов.  
\- Поэтому подумайте, кого еще вы пригласите. Ваши финансы вообще позволяют пышную свадьбу?  
\- Да.  
В этом Роберт был уверен. Убежденность его передалась бабуле, которая снова оттаяла.  
\- Это замечательно, - она так растрогалась, что положила на ладонь Роберта свою руку, а по спине Дауни побежали саблезубые мурашки. – Вот вам-то я и подарю тот шикарный постельный комплект. Что родители давали за мной в приданое.  
Увидев, как у Роберта выпучились глаза, она сочла нужным дополнить:  
\- Не волнуйтесь, он как новенький! А где после свадьбы вы собираетесь жить? - и, не дождавшись ответа Роберта, бабушка сразу решила: - У нас есть отличная спальня на втором этаже, в конце коридора. Она, конечно, в розовых тонах...  
Роберт злорадно улыбнулся Крису, щеголявшему в рубашке цвета девственного лосося.  
\- И обои там с петуниями...  
Сдержать гадкий смех не получилось, но Роберт был актером получше, чем его суженый, поэтому бабушка испугалась, не поперхнулся ли жених. Она с таким энтузиазмом начала бить его по спине, что Роберт, решив избежать перелома позвоночника, немедленно перестал кашлять и знаками - язык отказывал - показал, что с ним все в порядке.  
\- Зато кровать большая, трехспальная. Тоже мое приданое...  
Глаза бабушки заволокла томная пелена воспоминаний, и Роберт неожиданно почувствовал, что он совсем не против попробовать устойчивость этого ложа. Такой антиквариат явно был покрепче, чем кровати в доме Дауни, которых с момента переезда к нему Криса сменилось уже три. Обернувшись вправо, Роберт увидел, что не его одного посетили такие мысли. Улыбка Эванса была хищной и многообещающей, и явно дисгармонировала с обликом ангела на каникулах.  
\- Бабуль, ты можешь не подниматься, - тоном заботливого внука-охотника за наследством залепетал Эванс. - Я сам все Роберту покажу!  
И, не дождавшись ответа, схватил Дауни за руку и потянул наверх.  
\- Ах, молодежь, - с улыбкой вздохнула бабушка, провожая цепким старческим взглядом бегущих по лестнице мужчин. - А у этого Роберта отличная задница!  
К счастью, ее уже не слышали. Зато сама она с нескрываемым удовольствием прислушивалась к стуку кроватной спинки о стену, едва ли не считая эти удары.  
\- Горячие, жеребцы! - похвалила она, но сразу забеспокоилась: - Лишь бы обои не подрали, ненасытные. Там такие славные петунии.


End file.
